Remember
by welcometotheark
Summary: After numerous check-ins, Jay takes a visit to the hotel's bar but feel out of place. After heading back up to his room, Jay helps himself but is soon face to face with his masked assailant. JayxTiMasky. Smut. Set during Jay's 7 month memory loss. (First smut fic; Quite nervous)


**Disclaimer:  
Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, & Tim Sutton own MarbleHornets. I just own the laptop used to write this fanfic. This fic is quite sexual if I do say so if you aren't allowed to read things like that, please stop reading here.**

**-A.**

_Act normal_, Jay thought as he stumbled into the lobby looking around blankly at the other people. It seemed like years since he had actually talked to anyone but himself. This was the 4th hotel Jay had booked in the past 3 weeks. Nothing was getting better. He had forgotten how to even seem normal. Jay stumbled around on the way to the front desk. He soon realized he didn't remember the last time he had even ate. Yesterday? The day before? It didn't matter at the moment though. All Jay wanted to do was take a hot shower and call it a day but with the way his life had started falling, it most likely wouldn't happen that way.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, he finally arrived to the large marble desk. Behind the counter, there was an older lady typing on her computer. Jay guessed she was about 50 years old, perhaps even older. She looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"May I help you, young man?" Her strong tone made Jay take a step back.

"Uh… I need to get a room." Jay's heart was beating at what felt like 200 beats per second.

"Hm…" She studied Jay for a minute and proceeded to type. "How long will you be staying?" Jay didn't exactly know how long he would be here.

"I-I... um…. 2 days" Jay let out a few quiet coughs and looked directly at the floor. After waiting for a couple minutes the woman gave Jay his room key.

"Room 315. Enjoy your stay, kid" The woman quickly turned around and walked away. Jay grabbed his small bag and silently walked to the elevator. As he was making his way down the hallway towards the 4 elevators, he could hear chatting. Jay quickly turned around and saw the variety of restaurants and bars that were located on the other side of the lobby. Jay made a mental note for him to look around later.

Jay let out a big sigh as the elevator doors finally opened. By this moment, he just wanted to get some sleep. He didn't care about the hot shower. Jay was exhausted from running away from psychopaths in masks and tall faceless entities. He leaned back on the stone wall and felt the elevator rise. Even after he arrived on the 3rd floor, he stood in the elevator for a couple more seconds making sure that there wasn't anything waiting for him when he decided to step out.

Jay rubbed his eyes and fumbled with the room key before finally opening the door. The room had a strange smell as soon as he walked inside. The walls were painted a mustard yellow color and it made Jay feel slightly queasy. He proceeded to throw his small bag on the bed and immediately sat down. Despite the strange smell and awful colored walls, he felt slightly safe. He took this time to think about his family.

_I should call them._

Jay knew they wouldn't answer so he threw the thought out of his mind. No one would answer his calls anyways.

Alex wouldn't.

Brian wouldn't.

Jay didn't even know if Seth had his number.

No one would want to talk to Jay. Not even Tim.

Jay's eyes suddenly gleamed with tears. _Tim._ Jay missed him so much. It felt like Jay hadn't seen him in forever. He wondered if Tim missed him as much as he did.

Jay glanced at the clock that was positioned at the right side of the bed. It read 7:13 PM.

_I wonder if that bar is still open_.

Jay lifted his weary head up and grabbed his room key. He took a quick glance into the mirror and gasped. For the first time in a couple months, he realized how heavy the bags were under his eyes. No wonder why the woman at the front was giving him a weird look. Jay slammed the door shut and pressed the down button on the elevator. Maybe there was a slight chance of him making a friend at one of the small cafés. He doubted this though. Who would want to be friends with someone who looked like he has been getting beat up every day?

Jay walked to the closest café and sat down in one of the cherry red chairs. He observed how nice and tidy everything was and how happy everyone looked. He looked in different directions and noticed an abundance of couples. Jay immediately looked at the floor and felt an emptiness that was different from the other times. It had been so long since he had told someone how much he cared for them or how great they looked. It had also been quite a while since he had felt any type of pleasure.

After sitting in the café for a good 15 or 20 minutes, Jay decided to get up and go back to his room. Obviously no one wanted to talk to him so what was the point in even trying?

The trip to his room felt a million times harder than the first time. Jay's legs were sore and he felt weak. Jay grabbed his camera and set it up on the night stand. He quickly fell on the bed and closed his eyes, not even worrying about taking off his clothes. He thought about the happy couples again. Multiple thoughts ran through his mind. Why did all this shit have to happen? If he had just burned the tapes like Alex told him to, Jay would probably have someone to hold at this exact moment. He would have had someone to pleasure. Jay bit his lip at the thought. He had forgotten what it felt like to be pleasured. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to think back to when he and Tim were rehearsing a scene. Jay had such a thing for Tim back then. Why didn't he ever tell him? For some reason, Jay thought about pleasuring Tim. He let out a calming sigh and ran his other hand down his stomach imagining it was Tim's.

Jay bit his lip harder as he moved his hand down even lower. In his head, he saw Tim all over him. He saw Tim giving him tiny kisses on his neck and on his lips. Jay could feel himself getting harder by the minute. He let out a few deep breaths and began pulling his pants down.

Jay was getting bothered by the lamp on the nightstand so he reached over and pulled the string. He was in the dark now… half-naked. After spitting in his hand, Jay grabbed his growing shaft and began stroking it while thinking about the ways Tim could pleasure him. Jay let out an almost silent moan and began stroking it harder and faster. A couple pleasing minutes went by until Jay let out a loud gasp and gripped the bed sheets. He caught most of his seed in his hand and gasped for air. Jay's body was shaking. It had been so long since he had even helped himself. Jay turned on to his side, not even noticing the masked figure that stood in the corner watching while Jay pleasured himself.

As Jay tried to catch his breath, the masked figure silently walked over to the edge of the bed, making sure Jay was unaware of his presence. The masked man slowly reached out to grab Jay's frail arm. Jay had begun to dose off until he felt a strong hand grabbing his left wrist. Too afraid to turn to face the unknown person, Jay's eyes shot open but stayed staring at the wall.

"P-please… leave m-me alone." Jay whimpered slightly and started breathing heavily. No sound came from the masked assailant. Instead, the grip got tighter and the attacker quickly made his way on top of Jay and held him down. No matter how much Jay tried to get away, the other man was a lot stronger than he was. There was no way of getting out.

"Stop! Let me go!" Jay had begun to kick his legs in an attempt to change the position and instead have the attacker down on the bed.

Just as Jay began to make a comeback, he soon realized something.

He still had his pants off.

The masked attacker could literally feel him right now and this made Jay nauseas. He wasn't exactly sure what the masked man was capable of yet. Jay now lay completely still making sure the other man couldn't feel him. For some reason, wrestling with the unknown person made Jay a slight bit hard.

The grip on Jay's wrists let up a bit but didn't let go completely. The masked man kept his eyes on Jay tilting his head ever so lightly.

"W-what do you want?" Jay asked in a pleaded voice. "I'm so sorry. Please… please don't hurt me." Jay continued to beg for mercy. He wanted to get away from the other man, not fully because he was scared but because he didn't even have his boxers on.

The masked man leaned down until he was inches away from Jay's face. Jay could hear the grizzly voice behind the mask. He kept his gaze on the mask with tear filled eyes. Just as he began to plead with the other man again, the masked one inched in even closer and put the mask's lips on Jay's.

Jay was taken aback by the situation but didn't fight it. Instead, he kissed back. The masked man let go of Jay's wrists and rubbed his rough hands down Jay's body. Jay closed his tired eyes and leaned back on the pillow. The situation was strange but Jay didn't mind feeling this at the moment. The masked man moved his face until his mouth was level with Jay's belly button. He pressed the mask's lips down onto the warm skin and Jay let out a silent moan. Jay refused to tell himself he enjoyed being caressed like this. A firm hand grabbed Jay's dick and before he could even tell the masked man to stop, the other man started stroke Jay's shaft. He threw his head back in ecstasy. The feeling of the unknown man's hand was too much to handle. Jay bit his bottom lip and gripped the bed sheet. He wanted to fight back but he knew that he was no competition to the masked assailant. Jay was small and vulnerable.

Jay watched as the other man took his hand off his shaft and began to take off his tan jacket. Jay, sensing his struggle, started helping him with his clothes.

Jay laid small kisses upon the man's neck and held on to his shoulders as they tilted backwards on the bed. The masked man was still lying on top of Jay and had begun stroking his cheek.

"A-are you going to hurt m-me?" Jay looked into the black eyes of the mask with a worried look on his face. The masked man didn't reply.

"Please tell me who you are." Jay raised his hands to the mask and tried to pull it off but the other man leaned back.

Jay was hurt.

The masked man shook his head and raised a finger to Jay's lips.

"I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to know." Jay turned his head away feeling alone. He would never find out who was giving him this pleasure.

The masked man removed the last of his clothing and resumed stroking Jay. He was beginning to grow and Jay saw how big he was. Hopefully, the masked man didn't want to do anything more than just touch Jay. He couldn't even imagine the pain he would feel if the masked man was inside him. Jay was still a virgin and he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything more than a hand job.

Jay ran a hand through the other man's hair. It was so soft. He wondered if his mouth was just as soft and warm. Jay would never be able to know considering he wasn't allowed to take off the damn mask.

The masked man continued stroking and caressing Jay until he released his load. Most of it landed on the man's mask. Jay handed him a small table cloth from night stand so he could clean himself off but he refused it and attacked Jay once more. The masked man wasn't finished just yet. He had helped Jay but not himself.

Jay's eyes widen as he felt his legs being lifted up.

"N-no! Please wait!" Jay screamed and began clawing at the other man. Jay shifted his eyes to look at the man's glistening cock. Jay felt like he was being faced with death. "Please…. Not yet!"

The masked man silently put Jay's legs down and lay on top of Jay. He nuzzled against Jay's neck and held his hand.

"Not….ready", the man whispered into Jay's ear.

Jay's jaw dropped. The voice sounded eerily familiar and he couldn't exactly put his finger on who was behind the mask. This was the first real time Jay had ever heard the mysterious man's voice. Jay turned to face the mask and rubbed his hand along the plastic surface. He lightly planted a kiss on the cold mask's lips and sat up. He noticed that the other man was still extremely hard. He gulped heavily and looked down at the bed.

"Be easy…. Okay?" Jay continued to look at the sheets but could feel the stern movement as the masked man got up and moved himself between Jay's legs. He ran his hands up and down Jay's chest. He grabbed Jay's waist and gently turned him over so that he was on his stomach. The masked man couldn't keep his hands off of Jay. He was so small... so vulnerable…. so innocent. He shoved 3 fingers into Jay's mouth and slowly made them wet with Jay's saliva before shoving them one by one into his tight ass. Jay closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"Ah! P-please stop! I-it h-hurts!" Jay's eyes began to fill with tears. What was he thinking?! Did he really just give a masked psychopath permission to invade him? No matter how many times Jay told him to be careful, the other man kept going at full speed. Jay closed his eyes and grabbed onto the bed. He took several deep breaths until finally the man stopped. Jay could hear his heavy breaths and felt the coolness of the plastic on his back. The man didn't even let Jay rest for a second when he shoved a third finger inside. The pain was surreal.

As the man kept going, the pain turned into pleasure.

"M-more…" Jay whispered. The masked man gave him what he wanted. He knew Jay was ready. After slowly sliding his fingers out, he angled Jay just right. Jay turned his head so he could see this masked man.

The masked man lifted his mask up but only revealed his mouth as he spat on his hand. Making sure everything was okay, he rubbed his own dick with the saliva covered hand. Jay turned away and closed his eyes, waiting for the extreme amount of pain. He counted 5 seconds before the pain began.

"F-fuck!" Jay's eyes began to tear up once more as his assailant pushed himself further and further into him. This had to be the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Jay bit the pillow that was under him and screamed. The masked man wasn't even half way in before Jay let out a hasty moan. The masked man quickly covered his mouth and leaned down to Jay's ear.

"Shh..." The masked man let go of Jay's mouth and slid in more. After a difficult struggle and plenty of screams, he was inside.

He was finally inside Jay and he wasn't about to waste any time.

The masked man moved his hips into Jay with a steady rhythm that became quicker and harder as Jay became more comfortable. Jay's moans were becoming louder and louder as the passion grew. He was becoming hard once again.

As the masked man thrusted into Jay, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He slowly pulled out of Jay, making sure he didn't hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He flipped Jay over softly and touched Jay's cheek. Jay thought that he was going to say something but the masked man stayed silent while he pushed back in to Jay. It didn't hurt Jay as much as it did at first and Jay was beginning to really like it.

Jay wrapped his legs around the other man as they created a rhythm with each other. The masked man could see the fiery passion in Jay's eyes. He was so close to breaking and he wanted to see Jay shatter with him.

Jay clawed at the man's shoulders when he felt a rough hand wrap around his dick. At this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer. This man that had snuck into his own apartment one night was now pleasuring him and he loved every bit of it.

As the masked man kept jacking off him off and giving him everything he had, Jay wondered if the man would reveal this identity.

"P-please tell me w-who you are..." Jay stumbled on a few of his words. He figured out it was difficult to speak when he was being fucked. The man shook his head and continued to give Jay his love. He buried his head into the crook of Jay's neck and moaned loudly. This pushed Jay to the very edge and his seed spurted all over the masked man's body. Jay gasped and wrapped his arms around the man's back.

As Jay tried to catch his breath the masked man slowly pulled out, shifting his body over Jay so that he was straddling Jay's torso and began stroking himself. His moans grew louder and Jay grabbed the man's firm ass and bit his lip. Jay was ready to feel his warm load. The muffled moans were sending Jay into a frenzy and he grabbed the man's dick and started helping him. Jay wondered how long this masked man could go.

After a couple of intense moments, the man threw his head back and moaned while digging his fingers into Jay's sides. Warm liquid shot out and landed all over Jay's face. The masked man collapsed beside Jay and ran his shaking fingers through Jay's hair.

"T-thank you.. So much" Jay leaned in towards the man and gave him a soft kiss. It took Jay a couple minutes to feel the pain in his legs and ass. He heard the masked man take a deep breath and wondered if he had fallen asleep. As soon as Jay began to cover him up with the blanket, the man got up, picked up his clothes, and proceeded to get dressed.

"That's it?" Jay was upset. He didn't understand why his lover of the night wanted to leave.

Was Jay not good enough?

Before Jay could say anything else, the masked man pointed towards the camera lying on the dresser. The red button was on which indicated that it had recorded _everything_. It had captured their love-making.

"Shit…. Uh…" Jay sat up and grabbed the camera. "Here, take this with you. Make sure no one gets a hold of it." Jay continued to take the tape out of the camera and handed it to the man before sliding in a blank tape for the rest of the night. He wasn't 100% sure if this was the best idea. He just wanted his assailant to remember this night for a while.

The masked man grabbed the tape and studied it for a quick second before looking up at Jay.

"Since you are just going to leave, I'm going to get some sleep." Jay put on his boxers and slid into the semi-damp blanket. He was too tired and too emotionally (and physically) hurt to tell the man goodbye. Jay turned over so he wouldn't be able to watch the man leave.

The masked man slowly turned away from Jay. A side of him wanted to show Jay who he was but the other side was telling him that it wouldn't be right. After all, Jay wouldn't even remember this night. He probably wouldn't either. The masked man glanced one last time at Jay, unsure of the next time he would be able to see him. As he made his way to the door, he grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote the word REMEMBER on it before sliding the small piece of paper and tape into Jay's duffle bag and slowly vanished into the night.


End file.
